


Do I look good in pink?

by Bloodyloveletters



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Pastels, Tumblr: Buzzfeed Creations Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyloveletters/pseuds/Bloodyloveletters
Summary: Shane looks really good in pastels apparently and it gets to Ryan although he hasn't realised why yet.





	Do I look good in pink?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the April BuzzFeed Challenge! My prompt was "pastels" and this is what I came up with. I'm aware that Shane doesn't actually wear a pastel blue shirt in the Axeman video but I'm a liar so ignore that. Also I need a beta because I haven't even proof read this.
> 
> (This is 90% based off the pink shirt Shane wears in the snail facial video)

Ryan tapped his fingers on his knee impatiently. Today was a shoot day and Teeg and him had been stood outside their hotel for nearly quarter of an hour now, waiting for Shane to emerge. It was a unusually hot day for the time of year and although Ryan enjoyed the heat, he didn’t appreciate standing in it when he had places to be. 

 

Ryan’s mouth went dry when he saw Shane waving from the lobby doors, but he didn’t really think anything of it at the time. He waved back absently, watching Shane as he approached. He was dressed distinctly differently than he normally did. No denim in sight, he was instead wearing beige shorts and a pastel blue button-down shirt, several buttons open at the collar and the sleeves rolled past his elbows loosely. The contrast of the light coloured shirt made Shane’s skin less pale, giving him a warmer glow than normal. He’d never seen Shane dressed so… summery. Which was odd, seeing as they lived and worked in California and it was warm all year round. Ryan was still looking at him intently as he stood next to them and spoke.

“Morning! We ready to go?” he smiled warmly at the both of them. Teeg glanced up from his phone now and greeted him.

“What? Uh, yeah,” Ryan turned away from Shane and began to walk towards the rental car, blinking rapidly and shaking his head slightly, as if to wake himself up. He was feeling suddenly uncomfortable in the heat and was glad to feel the blast of the air con as he turned the key in the ignition, although he wasn’t entirely sure why. Shane got in next to him.

“Everything okay? You seem distracted and you didn’t even shout at me for making us late.” He pulled the visor down on the passenger side and lifted the little flap, glancing at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand roughly through his messy hair, Ryan’s eyes following it automatically. “Sorry about that, by the way. I overslept.”

“It’s okay, you’re here now,” swallowing as he spoke, his throat feeling thick.

“And you’re definitely okay?” Shane continued to look at him inquisitively.

“Fine. Let’s go,” Ryan started the car and backed out of the car park.

 

The shoot went okay, in the end. Ryan felt distinctly off his game. He was nervous, despite, for once, not actually being in any danger at this location. There were definitely more false takes than normal, and he thought even the ever calm TJ might have been getting frustrated by the stopping and starting, but he didn’t say anything. But most significantly, he couldn’t stop laughing. Shane and him had always shared a similar fucked-up sense of humour and the idea of a cartoonish axe wielding villain stalking these wide tree-lined streets was amusing. Every joke Shane made left him bent over in fits of giggles. By the end, he gave himself a coughing fit he was so short of breath from laughter. The shoot finished there and he had to have a sit down to regain his composure and let his breathing even out. Shane rubbed his back as they each perched on the edge of the dusty sidewalk, leaving a twitching tingling feeling in Ryan’s shoulders he couldn’t quite place. The sincere concern in Shane’s eyes when he looked at him, holding out a slightly crumpled water bottle, only made him flush and he gulped down the water wordlessly. Nevertheless, they got the footage they needed and made it back to the hotel as the sun set.

 

TJ said his goodbyes in the lobby. He had family in the area and was visiting them, so it was just Ryan and Shane that evening, and they would be all travelling home together tomorrow afternoon. So the boys had a night to fill and the plan was to fill it mostly with booze. 

“What time are we eating?” Shane looked at the time on his phone as he spoke.

“Don’t know, about 7? We can go out straight from there,” 

“Great, I need a shower first. Didn’t have time this morning,”

“That explains the smell then,” he scrunched his face up in mock disgust. Their usual teasing was a comforting normality after his strange feeling all day.

“Hey!” Shane shoved Ryan lightly as they walked towards the elevator. Laughing, he continued, “You love my natural smell anyway.”

“Definitely not,” Ryan grinned up at the other man as they got in the lift, pressing the button for the third floor. Shane drew closer to him as he did so however, smiling mischievously. Ryan instinctively stepped back until his back made contact with the sides of the elevator.

“How do I smell, Ry?” Shane stood even closer, crowded Ryan against the wall. Still not touching him in anyway but Ryan couldn’t take his eyes of Shane’s mouth as he spoke. Shane leant closer so Ryan’s nose was inches from Shane’s collarbone, which was on view on account of all the buttons he’d just not bothered with that morning. Ryan’s eyes darted down his chest as he thought that, before scrambling to collect his thoughts into some kind of reasonable response. He shoved Shane away roughly.

“Fuck off,” he said, hoping it sounded as jovial as before, but fairly certain the tension he could suddenly feel in his chest came through.  
The elevator dinged upon and they walked to their separate rooms in not uncomfortable silence.

 

Ryan collapsed onto the bed the moment he closed the door. He locked his fingers together and pressed his hands against his face, breathing deeply for a moment. What was happening to him? Was he sick? He had been sweaty and nervous all day and his moods were all over the place. And that thing with Shane in the elevator was especially… odd. He checked his phone. He had forty five minutes before he needed to meet Shane in the lobby so he decided to answer some emails out on the little balcony. To calm down with a mundane task in the now rapidly cooling night air. 

 

He was feeling better by the time he was stood in the lobby at 7. Again, Shane was a bit late but he didn’t mind so much now they weren’t on a schedule. He arrived just a minute later, nodded at Ryan as he made eye contact. His hair was damp and no more tamed than usual and he’d changed. Ryan’s stomach flipped upon seeing his outfit. Fuck, what was that? Was he going to start feeling queasy now as well? Shane was now wearing slim, dark jeans and a baby pink linen shirt, which was, unbelievably, tucked in. It suited him a little too well in Ryan’s opinion, somehow making him look taller and more imposing than usual. That thought was almost entirely unconscious though and he just stared wordlessly as Shane approached. He found his voice by the time Shane had reached him.

“Late again, I see,” he grinned, but beneath his joke he still felt inexplicably flustered.

“I was making myself beautiful for you,” Shane said as he gestured at his wet hair.

“Yeah, whatever, let’s go,” he said as he walked towards the lobby doors, feeling unusually conscious of the way he was walking and his proximity to Shane.

 

Some amazing barbeque and a few drinks later, Ryan still felt giddy. He put it down to the loud atmosphere in the bar, his brain successfully ignoring the tingling sensation he felt as Shane had placed his hand on his forearm earlier when getting off his bar stool. It also carefully avoided noticing how his eyes had followed Shane across the crowded room to the bar when he got them another round, or how he felt his cheeks redden now, already glowing slightly from the beer, as Shane winked at him across the room and rejoined him at their table.

“Why are you wearing that?” Ryan looked thoughtful if a little distant as Shane sat down

“What?” Shane looked genuinely confused, and his mind being slightly blurred by alcohol didn’t help.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Ryan squinted again at his outfit, he eyes wandering down the buttons which were no more done-up than they had been on the blue shirt.

“I told you, I was making myself beautiful for you,” with a quirk of his eyebrows which Ryan felt in his stomach.

“Shut up, Shane. You know what I mean. You never wear pastel colours like this, you always wear dark colours,” Ryan pushed.

“I’m spring Shane! And besides I’m on holiday,” Shane stretched his arms out wide as he spoke. The wild gesture pulled on the buttons over his chest a little and Ryan noticed how his eyes darted to the bare skin. He was quick to dismiss it though.

“I guess so,” he hesitated before continuing, “It suits you, the lighter colours,”

“Thanks,” he scratched his face as he spoke, his smile smaller than usual but no less genuine.

 

Several more drinks later and Shane was swaying a little on the walk home. Ryan had purposefully taken it slow, aware of a possible illness coming on, but that hadn’t stopped Shane enjoying himself. He was stumbling a little and not very reluctantly, Ryan pulled Shane’s arm over his shoulder and took some of his weight.

“Thanks so much, Ryan,” Shane speech was just a tiny bit slurred as he smiled warmly down at Ryan.

“It’s alright,” he said absently. And it was, wandering through the cool night with Shane pressed against his side and chatting away happily about nothing much. Despite how on edge he’d been all day, right then he felt content. He manoeuvred Shane's increasingly heavy form (who was now complaining about being tired and leaning more clumsily against Ryan) through the lobby, into the elevator and up to their floor. 

 

By the time they reached the door of their opposite rooms, Shane was more alert.

“Did you mean it? Do I look good in pink?” 

“Uh, yeah, you do,” At first Ryan felt guilty, although he wasn't quite sure why, before quickly realising that Shane would likely not have an especially clear memory of this conversation, “makes you look more friendly, more like you.”

“Thanks, Ryan. You're pretty pretty yourself,” he grinned, his eyes crinkled up in the way that they do. Ryan was definitely blushing now but he only felt marginally like an idiot for it.

“Okay, go to bed now,” Ryan said softly to drunk Shane, opening the door with his room key and gesturing to the bed. Shane didn't walk through immediately, instead leaning in the doorway and watching Ryan open his own. He peered through, clearly nosing at Ryan's room compared to his own

“Your room has a balcony?!” he practically shouts, “Mine doesn't, can I come see yours?”

“Yeah, fine, come in,” Ryan said quickly. The door to Shane's room swung closed as he went over to Ryan's window, opening the door and stepping out onto the little metal balcony. He felt like he ought to be excited to see the back of Shane after so much time with him, but he couldn't help but be amused as the usually smooth, put-together man fumbled with the patio doors helplessly. Ryan went into the bathroom now, went the toilet, washed his face, cleaned his teeth. He could no longer hear Shane stumbling about, figuring he'd decided to go back to his room now he'd seen Ryan's. He turned on the water and had a quick shower before changing into a clean t-shirt and boxers to sleep in. 

 

Ryan nearly yelped when he came back into the room to see Shane's limbs stretched out on his bed, snoring softly on his front and dead to the world. He sighed. Could he move him? He was probably too heavy to lift when he was a dead weight like this, although Ryan did pride himself on being able to lift Shane, despite him being so much taller. He wouldn't want to be woken up either. Ryan just sighed again as he noticed Shane had bothered to take his jeans off before getting into his bed. His pink shirt was crumpled now twisted a little and pushed up above his boxers which clung tightly- Ryan forced himself to look away from Shane, feeling suddenly like he was invading the man's privacy, despite the fact it was Shane who'd decided to sleep in his bed. He instead crossed the room and turned the main light off, leaving only the glow of the bedside lamp. He got into bed now. It wasn't so bad, really. He glanced at Shane sleeping soundly to his right and felt the corners of his mouth tugging themselves into an unexpected smile. He was lulled into a peaceful sleep, satisfied in this moment to ignore his strange day and let his breathing fall in sync with Shane's beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments for your local attention-hungry fic writer
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.sunshinebergara.tumblr.com)


End file.
